Communication between nodes may be effected using transmission control protocol, TCP, for example. Traditionally TCP connections have connected corresponding nodes such that a TCP connection has been defined between a first address of a first node and a second address of a second node.
More recently, multipath TCP, MPTCP, has been defined, where first and second nodes may comprise pluralities of addresses. In communication according to MPTCP, a multipath connection comprises a plurality of individual connections connecting addresses of the first and second nodes. With reference to the example illustrated in FIG. 1, a multipath connection may comprise an initial and an additional connection. In the example illustrated, host A initiates an initial connection from its address A1 to an address B1 of host B. Host A further initiates an additional connection from its address A2 to address B1 of host B. The additional connection could equally be iniated from address A2 to address B2. The initial and additional connections may be considered to be individual paths or connections in the overall multipath connection.